moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacey Tesmo
"Kenny. You're not allowed to die..." Stacey Tesmo is one of the main protagonists of _Fan_Fics_Are_Us 's Moving To The 'Small Town'. She is the twin sister of Mia Tesmo and the daughter of God. Stacey is an A-List celebrity, and rightful Princess of Heaven, shared with her sister. She is notably known for her abrupt behaviour and the former The Devil. The whole world knows her name as she was The Devil, and because the mass destruction she had caused to the world when she was in Year 4. She is very popular in her high school alongside Mia, and is a world famous supermodel. Everyone seems to be very jealous of Stacey. Appearance Stacey is an attractive young girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She is often described by other characters as beautiful, hot, pretty and by some 'sexy'. Her hair is naturally blonde and her eyes are naturally red. She at one stage had brown hair and wore it in two ponytails to display herself as innocent and hide her true form. She then dyed her hair blonde followed by her hair becoming black as she engaged more in her Hell family. However, her true appearance is very similar to her sister's. She is sometimes seen wearing blue, brown or green eyes contacts to hide her demon eyes. But her true eye colours are green. She can be described as an identical copy of Mia but with green eyes. Stacey has been described as 'perfect', and a lot of people have commented on her having 'the best tits' and 'the best ass', same with her twin. In the first book, Stacey was quite short in height. She was exactly 5'0" in Year 4. She would wear, as stated, her brown hair in twin ponytails. Stacey's short stature was not genetic, it was caused by the physical abuse inflicted on her, causing her grow at a much slower rate. Despite this, she was still described as beautiful and cute. Nevertheless, when Stacey engaged into her celestial and demonic life, she to just above average, at 5'9". In Stacey's demon form, her eyes turn a crimson red and her outfit changes into a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie. She often carries around a katana, or some sort of weapon. Stacey is still quoted to be "beautiful" even in her demon form, although Stacey denies this and calls herself a beast. Personality In the first book, Stacey is displayed as an introvert. Her personality was shown as innocent, and silent. Stacey would always break up fights, which tells she may be a pacifist. Stacey would be kind to others, and always offer a hand to anyone she thinks deserves. She was also an emotional girl, commonly shedding tears when things were wrong. She would often be described and 'cute', and whenever she cried, people would instantly feel empathetic toward her. Unfortunately, this was all an act, masking her true personality. Her true personality was truly revealed when she had brutally murdered her adoptive parents. It was not until the crazy in her eyes first sparked, and until she indulged in demonic life, that it was revealed she was, indeed, inherently evil. Stacey continued to grow up this way. Stacey is often seen acting in a rude and intimidating manner. She lacks empathy for those around her and is often seen bullying people and taking photos of people then posting them on an ugly account with her twin sister Mia, and/or Craig Tucker or Kenny McCormick. This is shown in the book when she takes a photo of someone just being sweet and working up the courage to say hello to her. I miss Kenny!!! Oh well, oh no it's that weirdo who never stops smiling!! "Hello!!!!" It says. '' ''"BLOB." I say and take a close up photo of his face and post it on my ugly people account. Her friends and her define their fellow students as 'uglies', or 'creatures' or 'parasites'. Stacey sometimes screams at an 'ugly' walking by due to the fact that their physical appearance is so distasteful that Stacey ends up screaming at them. She doesn't care that the 'ugly' becomes sad, and she often gains happiness from other people's misfortune/s. Stacey also has the ability to charm people into getting what she wants and will go as far to sleeping with them in order to gain information or just fulfil her sexual desires. Stacey is known to be very manipulative, this is shown many times when she always ends up winning and others humiliating themselves for Stacey's needs. She also possesses the ability to act as if she never did anything and can cover it up almost instantly with even a simple lie. She can easily put on an innocent act to hide her real side. At some points Stacey has been noted to be quite insane, sometimes even described as a 'psychopathic/sociopathic demon'. People are also scared of Stacey, they run away in fear when she walks into the school and usually bow to her. Stacey is also a massive snob. She is seen wearing expensive brands a lot, and driving only expensive cars. She often puts down people for being 'poor', and has EXTREMELY high standards. She claims that if someone isn't rich, she won't ever associate with them. She sees people with a lower income as 'peasants' and describes them as 'nothing but dirt from the sewers'. Despite her uncalled for behaviours, she has been seen feeling somewhat remorse for things she does to her friends and family. Stacey has also been seen as notably intelligent. Throughout Middle School, she had an extremely good intellect, earning 100% on every test, and always completing her homework to it's fullest. She used to enjoy reading long and complex books, but this was instantly dropped when she figured out it would ruin her reputation, based on society's cruel judgements. Unfortunately, as Stacey's life got more chaotic and she grew older, she had become more slothful and had substituted her high intellect with an extremely sexually active, party obsessed, psychopathic/sociopathic, bully, personality. Stacey is also known to have a 'Yandere' side. She gets extremely fired up when she sees Kenny talking to someone else, or being rejected by Kenny. This will result in her laughing hysterically and attempting to kill people simultaneously. Stacey has been said to kill people who get in the way of her and Kenny's love and states she will do whatever it takes to make Kenny 'her's'. She is not afraid to push boundaries to claim her 'prize' (Kenny), and will often accidentally lower her own reputation shortly before boosting it up again. Stacey can manipulate everyone into thinking she was either possessed or staging an act. Stacey is also an extreme sadist. She can be seen hurting innocent civilians just to fulfil her sadistic requirements, and at times in attempt to arouse herself. Stacey cannot feel empathy for those she hurts, because the empathy is blocked by the awakened satisfaction she receives. Stacey can also at times pleasure herself after her sadistic acts. Stacey is truly sick and twisted, and this is all because of her cruel past. Stacey is also openly pansexual, and doesn't care what people may say about her. She accepts all sexuality types, and sleeps around with both genders. Her preference, as she says, are "Kenny's", which makes no sense due to her delusions. It is speculated she has no preference and prefers to be with just Kenny. But, Stacey will sleep around with any gender to get what she wants, but this can also lead to her enjoying it. She can be seen being a tiny bit perverted to both genders too, thus she tries to hide this to keep her formality. When it comes to sexual behaviours, Stacey can become extremely masochistic. Stacey's masochist side is hidden unlike her extreme sadist side. When Stacey is aroused, she will resort to 'pleasuring' herself with sharp objects such as knives. Stacey also cuts herself to feel the pain, but it is unknown whether or not that is a cover up to hide the fact that she is depressed. It is speculated Stacey may be extremely depressed. Stacey never talks about her past with anyone, and before she became the school's most terrifying bully, she was an extreme introvert. She would rarely speak and act emotionless. This contrasts drastically with who she is now. Stacey Tesmo, once a quiet and emotionless girl transformed into worldwide supermodel, actor, pornography star, terrorist, bully and self proclaimed Queen. It is widely rumoured she does these acts in attempt to rid of her depression. Powers and Abilities Stacey can teleport and is shown to have incredible 'superhuman' strength. She is often called a 'badass'. Stacey's teleportation expands to allowing her to teleport more than 5 people around her, or people from an infinite distance away from her, to her. Her strength however, is naturally gifted to her from her father, God, and mother, Angelina, as a natural celestial being gift. Stacey has, to put it simply, brute strength as well as her sister Mia and of course she uses this as a weapon to either physically use against people or taunt people with it out of laziness if she doesn't get her way or to casually order people around. Stacey also has angel wings, a genetic gift from her mother Angelina. As stated by Israel, Stacey's wings are "Magnificent, big, and beautiful". Mia and Stacey barely use their wings as they define them as "stupid anime powers", but Stacey will sometimes be seen showing them off to make 'weeaboos' jealous or to fly around and laugh at poor people. Or a simple source of transportation when she doesn't want to teleport. Stacey's demonic powers are more than just setting people/buildings/objects on fire from the snap of her fingers. She can spawn things, other than fire. She can spawn things such as infrastructure, vehicles, elements and compounds, demonic and/or angelic servants, and control them in the way she wants in a telekinetic way, although these are just demon powers. Stacey is known to be extremely smart- She is seen always getting 100% on her tests, and manipulating people and twisting their thoughts into the way she wants them to be like. Metaphorically, Stacey possesses the logic to program people's minds into her robots. Stacey often plans things so that they will always have a certainty of working and then sadistically satisfies herself in other people's misfortunes. Generally without powers, Stacey is quite physically strong. She was always the top of her sports classes (shared first place with her twin Mia), and shared Head Cheerleader with Mia. Her physical strength is displayed when she destroys Wendy Testaburger in a one on one fist fight in the school playground. History Stacey Tesmo, born into a celestial family seems glorious- although it didn't go to plan. Stacey along with her twin sister Mia, were banished from Heaven and Hell into the mortal world at 2 days old by God and Satan due to protecting them from the war. Stacey and Mia's memories were completely wiped, resulting them to believing they are in another family. They were 'born' (placed) into a wealthy family. Angelina was also banished from Heaven by God out of jealousy when she was allegedly sleeping with Satan. Angelina then was forced to be their rude older sister 'Britney'. Stacey's fake parents did not like Stacey at all, and locked her in a dungeon for most of her life. They would also verbally and physically abuse her. They would keep Jackson and Mia away from her. They would rarely feed her, and when they did, it'd be minimal amount and the quality would be extremely poor. Reasons of this are not clearly stated, but it is suspected they knew about Stacey and Mia's awakening powers and because of Stacey's stubborn personality, they thought Mia would be easier to make 'normal'. It is speculated that they were somewhat jealous of Stacey because she had powers and they didn't. Stacey ended up killing her fake parents before they tried to kill her and Mia. Because of that, Stacey was a massive target, and seen as one of the biggest criminals at the time. She also had performed heists with her twin sister, her younger brother and her friends. Stacey eventually managed to kill most people who came after her, and manipulated the entire world she and Mia are good people. Relationships Mia Tesmo Stacey is seen to be extremely close with her twin sister Mia Tesmo, as they are twin sisters and best friends. Stacey and Mia have been through a lot together and nothing seems to break apart the close relationship they have. Stacey and Mia have had fights in the past, some minor, some major, but regardless these are always resolved. Nothing physical ever happens, more so them just getting revenge at each other, and because of their psychopathic ways, Stacey and Mia are able to deal a great amount of emotional pain to each other. Aside from that, Stacey and Mia are seen being two massive bullies and 'rich bitches', which makes a lot of people jealous of them. They seem to only care about each other (or their boyfriends and at times Stan), and often use people together. Stacey and Mia at one point in "incest in wincest, twincest is.." (Chapter 11 of "Moving To The 'Small Town'. TEEN BOOK.") develop feelings for each other and go as far as to making out with each other, holding hands and end up dating each other at some point. This is all due to a spell Mr Dreidl put on them to fulfil his pedophile fantasies. However, there is a difference between Stacey and Mia. Mia is way more malicious than Stacey and has more social influence than Stacey. Although they are both extremely and the most popular girls in the school, Mia is the more loved one due to her hiding things better than Stacey. However, this leads Stacey being way more physically stronger and more 'book smarter' than Mia. They both are extremely smart and deadly and very dangerous however. When the two are planning together, all of the world has no time to even think about preparing for their wrath. Kenny McCormick Kenny was the second boyfriend of Stacey Tesmo, and the two have been on and off. They have been seen as very close and often talk about a lot of people they dislike together, and are known to have performed sexual activities at school, in public, at parties, or at each other's houses. Stacey had major feelings for Kenny in which she found out Kenny felt the same, thus the two became an on and off pair. Stacey can be seen getting EXTREMELY jealous of Kenny and overprotective at times, even when not dating him. Same goes with Kenny toward Stacey, but not so extreme. Kenny often compliments Stacey's appearance and is seen grabbing her in sexual ways which is followed by Stacey making satisfied noises. They make out in public a lot, or grab each other. In school when dating, they are seen all over each other. Stacey also performs blow jobs to Kenny during class, under his desk which causes teachers to get angry as it disrupts the rest of the class. Eric Cartman Stacey and Eric do not get along. Stacey often complains about how Eric 'isn't right for Mia', which is followed by Eric getting mad at her. Eric has been seen trying to hurt Stacey either physically or emotionally, which immediately backfires as Stacey is smarter and stronger than him. At one point, the two seem to get along in "You know what I hate?" (Chapter 4 of Moving To The 'Small Town'. TEEN BOOK.") at an attempt to make Mia jealous, and they discover they have shared humour. This is evident when; Eric's POV: "Hey Stacey." I say before next class. "Yeah?" She replies. "You know what I hate?" I smirk. "What?" She says confused. "Fucking Mermaids." I say as Lilian walks past us. "HAHAHA, I KNOW RIGHT!" Stacey laughs, knowing what I'm getting at. "You know what else I hate?" I smirk. "Mm?" Stacey says smirking. "JEWS!" I say tripping Kyle over. "HAHA I KNOW RIGHT!" Stacey says and starts kicking him on the ground. We walk off laughing and high-five eachother. I look to see Miah... Oh shit she's jealous! "Miah, you can't talk!" I say when she opens her mouth to talk. '' This only lasts one chapter, and then the two are back to hating each other. Kyle Broflovski Kyle was the first boyfriend of Stacey, which nobody understands why. Stacey cannot explain why she felt those feelings toward Kyle, but regardless the two were a pair for a while. Stacey and Kyle first started dating when the two were in Year 4 at prom. For a while, the two had been seen occasionally kissing and/or hugging each other. Months later, Stacey had begun to bully Kyle, going as far to drawing 'Shrek dicks' on his locker with her new boyfriend Craig Tucker. In addition to that, they had made up a rap about Kyle, making fun of his religion, nerd habits, and hair. Ever since, Kyle has labelled Stacey as a 'demon' and doesn't appear to be frightened of her like his peers. He was still known for a while to send nudes to her, which Stacey screenshots to expose him. Thus, he stopped. Kyle believes Stacey faked dating him to use him, in which, surprisingly, Stacey didn't. Craig Tucker Craig was the third boyfriend of Stacey Tesmo which first started in Year 4. Stacey and Craig were on and off for a while, until things didn't end up working out. Stacey would accidentally, or 'accidentally' cheat on Craig with other people, which left him half annoyed or half sad, never feeling the fullest of these emotions due to his personality. Craig and Stacey seemed more at some point good friends, which didn't last long due to Craig's habit of pushing people out. This however, didn't affect Stacey as she has heaps of friends. Stacey seemed to show some care to Craig, Craig also feeling somewhat care to her too. Genuinely, the two did things for each other, but unfortunately the two went their separate ways, as Craig discovered he is gay, and Stacey being attracted to Kenny. Due to this, the two have been seen being cold to each other, or not talking to each other at all. Stan Marsh Stan is shown being overprotective of Stacey. Stacey often mocks him for this. Stan and Stacey's relationship remains like a normal brother and sister relationship, and the two are usually seen getting along. At one part in the book, the two are seen making out with each other for experimental reasons, (according to Stacey), in order to crush Kyle. This is due to her using manipulation tactics on Stan. Jessica Missi Jessica was new to South Park Elementary in Year 4, and befriended Stacey due to 'their personalities being similar', when in truth, Jessica was just copying Stacey as she is a Jewish spy. Stacey befriended her as she was in a fight with Mia and was an act to make Mia jealous, along with befriending her out of boredom. Stacey eventually realised Jessica was two faced, and got bored of her. She sorted things with Mia, and the two then went and killed Jessica together. Jessica returns years later being revived by Sir Dreidl, and seeks revenge for what Stacey and Mia did to her. She is seen getting angry when Stacey calls her makeup cheap, and had used her Jewish powers to steal Stacey and Mia's powers temporarily. Eventually, Stacey and Mia pull Jessica's life support plug after Jessica got severely harmed, and the two show no remorse when the plug is pulled, going as far as to sending her corpse as 'Snapchat streaks'. Joseph Kyoya Stacey and Joseph have a complicated relationship. At first, Stacey's main goal was to kill Joseph for causing trauma toward Mia and her family. Stacey had ended up killing Joseph twice. After a few years, Joseph was revived, never really fully dying, just being sent to Hell for 3-4 years. He appears once again in Moving to the 'Small Town' Part 3, (teen book). He notices how grown up Stacey has become and how good looking she was. He thought the same with Mia, but decided to finally give up as he knew Stacey would just kill him again. This aside, Joseph and Stacey became flirty with each other for a while, even leading to them having sexual relations behind everyone's backs. Even as far as to Stacey being impregnated by him and having a daughter. Stacey and Joseph never loved each other, it was more of a sexual desire relationship. Stacey doesn't really care much for Joseph's wellbeing and at one part slaves him. Joseph willingly goes along with this for free sex from Stacey. Stacey and Joseph can get along quite well having the shared trait of snobbiness, and can be seen bullying together from time to time. Joseph can also act extremely perverted toward Stacey, but this doesn't usually last long as Stacey gives him intimating looks, thus Joseph being more fearful of Stacey. Jackson Tesmo Jackson Tesmo is the younger, and only full brother of Stacey. Stacey and Jackson always get along well, even as far as Jackson saving Stacey from a pedophile at some point. Stacey and Jackson usually make jokes about people, or make fun of them. Jackson, having a crush on Karen McCormick, Stacey's boyfriend's sister, usually asks Stacey if he knows where Karen is, and this leads to Stacey trying to get them together, even sometimes resorting to force. Although, it's obvious Jackson and Karen both like each other. The two are usually seen doing things for each other and acting in respectful sibling ways. God God is Stacey's father, and not much is known about their relationship as Stacey was casted out of Hell with her twin sister at only 2 days old. God seems to show a lot of care toward his daughter, as the reason she was casted out was in order to protect the newly born twins from the the Celestial War. When God makes his appearance in the mortal world, he reunites with Stacey and acts like a normal father to Stacey. He refreshed her and Mia's memories about their true lives and showed them to their true house/kingdom. Angelina Angelina is the mother of Stacey, and like God, she never had a relationship with her daughter until reuniting years later with her when Stacey and Mia go back to Heaven. Angelina is shown to care a lot for her daughters, and get on quite well, as well as spoiling her daughters. This is shown when she takes Mia and Stacey on a shopping spree in Heaven. Their humour is seen to be shared when they both make fun of Jews together. Thus, the two get on progressively well. Wendy Testaburger From day one, Stacey hated Wendy with a passion which grew into a complete hatred. Stacey had been completely vengeful when realising Wendy was whoring around with her adoptive brother Stan Marsh. Wendy always tried to act better than Stacey. Stacey, deep down, hated this. Eventually, Stacey had ended up beating Wendy to nothing more than a pulp, resulting in her death. This was just the start of Stacey's homicidal and sadistic nature, which caused the whole school to fear her. Bebe Stevens Bebe used to be one of the most popular girls in South Park Elementary until Stacey and Mia Tesmo arrived. As Mia and Stacey set off a good first impression, Stacey and Mia were approached by Bebe and invited to hang out and befriend the blonde. Bebe was unaware of Mia and Stacey's true intentions- using Bebe to get to the top then throwing her away like she is nothing. Stacey didn't have any care for Bebe and used her for nothing but a reputation boost. Unfortunately for Bebe, Stacey eventually bullied her and killed her best friend Wendy Testaburger which left Bebe drowning in vengeful thoughts and agony. Stacey was amused by her doings, which led Bebe to hate Stacey even more. This aside, eventually Stacey manipulated Bebe back into befriending her to get away with her criminal acts. Token Black Token and Stacey rare interact, but it can be noted that Stacey can join in on bullying Token and defending her sister from him. Stacey doesn't believe or like racism, but is quick to jump to it when others are bullying the dark skinned boy. Quotes "Hey, Mia wake the hell up!" ''Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 1: A New Beginning? "Kenny, will you be my boyfriend?" Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 5: Stacey and Kenny "Hi Kyle." Moving to the 'Small Town'. Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 11: Kacey "Wow that was pretty crazy, I don't really agree with my sisters choices in dating but at least she's happy." '' Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 11: Kacey'' "I am dating Kyle Broflovski... The boy I fell in love with before Kenny, when I first saw his face, his eyes... I knew I wanted to be his..." Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 11: Kacey "Yeah, they paid the doctors to cut off my life support, but the doctors couldn't come to do it, so I decided to kill them myself. Our parents and doctors." Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 16: Stacey's Super Strength "Draw a dick!" Moving to the 'Small Town'. Chapter 19: Joseph is a little faker isn't he? "Kyle, yeah, he's so ugly, never gets any girls, the only thing he's attracting is birds up in his hair, oh, yeah, he thinks he's so cool, but the only thing he loves are Jews and school, OHHHH!" Chapter 19: Joseph is a little faker isn't he? "K-Kyle..." I try to say. "I-I love you..." Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Two // Poor Stacey. "When I first met you, or saw you, I always thought you were cute, and.. and you were my first ever crush. When we were together, it was like a dream come true. But when you broke up with me, I only did those things because I was really upset and angry, I just wanted to be yours... Kyle. it's hard being like this, I wasn't made to be The Devil, I was chosen by Joseph. He was Satan, as you know. It's basically a curse, I just want to be normal... Most of the stuff I say and do, I don't mean and it's through the anger of this curse. I'm so sorry Kyle, and I know I may have seemed like a slut lately, but there's a reason behind it and... I just don't know who to trust, my trust issues have been high ever since my parents... My old parents abused me..." I say, HAHAHA I love using that as an excuse to get what I want! Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Nine // Stupid Patty Nelson. "''I remember Mom forgot to lock the basement door. I quickly walk up the basement steps and peek my head out the door. It was in the middle of the night, and I see two people carrying my little brother out of the front door. I didn't know what was happening, just that Jackson was being taken away... I hope he wasn't being kidnapped, I'm very close with him, whenever I get the chance to see him. He was Mom and Dad's second favourite child. Mom and Dad liked all of the children except me. I thought for a moment, and then I looked up to see Dad standing over me noticing I wasn't were I was supposed to be, and with that, he punched me and I could no longer see anything... I forgot everything that just happened... Who was I? Where was I?" Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Eleven // Smart Kid.'' "Okay, dude, you're an actual sicko, and you seriously can't kill me. I know I'm sexy, all the boys at school have already told me that, and I'd rather one of them then you. Even Clyde. So shut the fuck up, and put a cactus up your ass, because it's probably the only dildo you can afford." Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Eleven // Smart Kid. "Good. But the thing I want you to be over is Mia." Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Eighteen // Queen Stacey. '' "Then why did you give her Jewties?" ''Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Eighteen // Queen Stacey. '' "We're not done Jew." ''Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Eighteen // Queen Stacey. '' "Kyle, calm down, you're gonna get Jewb Cancer." ''Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Twenty // Stacey's 'Bestie.' "Let's leave, I'm fucking bored of this chapter." Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Twenty // Stacey's 'Bestie.' '' "Wake up!" I scream at my 17 year old sleeping sister." ''Moving to the 'Small Town'. (Part 2) Chapter Twenty Two // A Book's End. "Kenny, Craig keeps looking under my skirt, so does Clyde, can you be a babe and 'talk' to them?" Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Craig's Party Moving to th" Wow, Clyde. Glad to see you can see me past that big dick of yours."Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Craig's Party "I bet you sneak into eachother's bed to get down eachother's pants.' Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Craig and Clyde are rapists "So we were in Science class, and I decide to fuck up my teacher with a Pedo Stache. What I did was, put a Catus on his seat. HAHAHAHA. And made it invisible with my powers." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Cactus butt "No Eric, sit the fuck down." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Cactus butt "BLOB." I say and take a close up photo of his face and post it on my ugly people account. Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. beat up truck "YAWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN" Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. beat up truck "I hear a camera photo, like the one that Gurray made when he stalked Carly and Maia in the classroom from the vents, or just the classic iPhone camera sound." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. beat up truck "I sneak through Jessica's little stupid lair she has going on. What is this? Fairy Tail?" Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Jessica's revenge "Pfft whatever you say K-Mart girl." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Jessica fails AGAIN "I then put on SUPPPPPERRRR slutty clothes and decide it'd be funny to walk past Kyle's house to make him jealous." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Jessica fails AGAIN "Wtf? Are you trying to be some anime bad guy AHAHHAHA." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Jessica fails AGAIN "This is what you get when you mess with me...Kyle." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Yandere Kyle-chan "DAMN Kenny is looking mighty fine today... As he does everyday. I seriously miss him, what have I done... JOKES THIS ISN'T SOME SAD MOMENT HAHAHA TROLLEDDDD" Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Yandere Kyle-chan "Oh why didn't I just kill him..? YOU THINK I'D END HIS SUFFERING EASY? HA. No.. Every slave I've ever had has become very depressed and killed themselves so, Clyde can enjoy this agony! One thing... He won't commit." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Yandere Kyle-chan "You? Break up with ME? Ha, don't even make me laugh Kenny baby. You're MINE and you think you can just cheat on me like that?" Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. Yandere Kyle-chan "UM calm down you big raging recycling bin, I just wanted to join your BDSM party." Moving to the 'Small Town' TEEN BOOK. BTS in South Park Trivia * Stacey has a weakness for animals, typically felines. * Stacey is a black belt in Taekwondo, Karate, Judo and Kung Fu. * Stacey has an intricate obsession with sharp objects such as knives, syringes, axes etc. * Stacey will not associate with anything that is poor, unless it's Kenny, her boyfriend. * Stacey has twin daughters with Joseph Kyoya. * Stacey feels empathetic toward Craig Tucker, although she never shows it. * Stacey prefers Angelina over God. * Stacey has been suspended with her twin sister Mia Tesmo twenty four times, and almost expelled twice. * Stacey and Mia once brought box cutters to school in which they were suspended. * Stacey and Mia once wrote a book about their Maths teacher being a pedophile and having a 'slick Shrek voice', in which they were almost expelled. * Stacey's hair is worth over $50,000. * Stacey was rated #1 in "World's most beautiful girl", in a tie with Mia. * Stacey owns over 7 luxury cars, all over $600,000. * Stacey and Mia made their adoptive family, and themselves, rich due to performing successful heists. * Stacey was starved, beaten, and tormented during her childhood. * Stacey's favourite colour is green.